In an effort to understand the molecular mechanisms that underlie clinical resistance to anti-cancer chemotherapy in this disease, we have performed a series of studies focused on tumor tissues taken from cancer patients before they start systemic chemotherapy. Published work to date focuses on mRNA expression levels of genes involved in the rate-limiting step of nucleotide excision repair (NER).